Freitag der 13. (2009)
Freitag der 13. (Originaltitel: Friday the 13th) ist ein US-amerikanischer Horrorfilm aus dem Jahr 2009 von Marcus Nispel. Der Film ist der zwölfte Teil der Serie und startete weltweit bis auf wenige Ausnahmen am 13. Februar 2009, einem Freitag, in den Kinos. Es handelt sich dabei nicht um eine Fortsetzung, sondern um ein Reboot des ursprünglichen Films. Handlung Dieser zwölfte Teil der Filmreihe erzählt die Geschichte der Hauptfigur Jason Voorhees neu. Es handelt sich um keine eigentliche Fortsetzung der Filmreihe, sondern um eine Neuinterpretation der Filmidee aus dem Jahre 1980 und ist nicht inhaltsgleich mit der ursprünglichen Version, obwohl gewisse Elemente des Originals enthalten sind; zum Beispiel wird die eigentliche Mörderin des Filmes von 1980 zu Anfang des Filmes wie im Original getötet. Anfangs sieht man fünf Jugendliche auf einem Trip zum Crystal Lake. Sie sind auf der Suche nach einer Hanfplantage, welche auch kurz darauf entdeckt wird, doch dem Finder hilft dies nicht mehr, denn er wird von Jason umgebracht. Kurz darauf sterben drei der anderen auch. Nur Whitney überlebt, da sie von Jason gefangen genommen wird, weil eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zu seiner verstorbenen Mutter besteht. Diese kleine Mordserie entpuppt sich als der Prolog. Nun werden wir unseren tatsächlichen Charakteren für den Rest des Filmes vorgestellt. Neben den beiden komödiantischen Figuren Chewie und Lawrence, gibt es da beispielsweise das Pärchen Chelsea und Nolan, die zuerst sterben und der Handlung nichts bei tun. Die prominenteren Figuren sind hier die einfühlsame Jenna, ihr unsympathischer Freund Trent und die schöne Bree. Die Gruppe residiert in der Hütte der wohlhabenden Eltern von Trent. Zusätzlich zu dieser Gruppe von College-Freunden kommt der einzelgängerische Clay. Dieser ist auf der Suche nach seiner verschwundenen Schwester Whitney und gelangt dabei zum legendären Crystal Lake. Trotz Warnungen durch Anwohner und Polizei begibt sich Clay auf Spurensuche und findet vorerst nur verfallende Ferienhütten vor. Bei seinem Vorhaben unterstützt ihn die schließlich Jenna. Keiner von ihnen ahnt etwas von der Anwesenheit Jason Voorhees’, der in der Folge Jennas Freunde tötet, zuletzt auch Bree und Trent. Nachdem Clay und Jenna seine Schwester in Jasons Tunnel-System gefunden und befreit haben, wird Jenna auf der Flucht von Jason ebenfalls getötet. Jason versucht, auch die beiden Geschwister umzubringen. Whitney rammt ihm eine Machete in die Brust und wirft Jason mit Hilfe von Clay in den See. In der letzten Szene sieht man, wie Jason aus dem See auftaucht und Whitney in den See ziehen will. Der Film endet mit diesem Cliffhanger. Sonstiges * Der Filmtitel wird erst nach einem 24-minütigen Prolog eingeblendet. * Eine frühe Beschreibung der Charaktere wurde im Rahmen des Aufrufes zum Casting bereits 2007 veröffentlicht und liest sich übersetzt wie folgt:¹''' WHITNEY: Weiß. Mitte 20. Jüngere Schwester von Clay. Hübsches und starkes Mädchen. Sie hat das Köpfchen und den Willen, selbst unter den schlimmsten Umständen zu überleben. CLAY: Weiß. Ende 20. Älterer Bruder von Whitney. Er ist gut aussehend und hat eine innere Ruhe und Sicherheit. Er ist ein hingebungsvoller und kluger Typ. Alle Frauen werden ihn sicher attraktiv finden. CHUMBLER: Weiß. Anfang bis Mitte 20. Ein bisschen mollig, aber er schlägt sich gut, zusammen mit seinem coolen Kinnbart. Er hat die Tendenz seine Anziehung zu attraktiven Frauen offen zu zeigen. Er hat keine Scham. '''(Charakter wurde später offensichtlich durch Chewie ersetzt) TRENT: Weiß. Anfang bis Mitte 20. Das Alpha-Männchen. Er hat das Geld und möchte dich als seinen Freund... besonders, wenn du etwas für ihn tun kannst. JENNA: Weiß. Anfang bis Mitte 20. Trents Date für das Wochenende. Sie sieht toll aus, ist athletisch und der Abenteurer-Typ. Man fragt sich, warum sie sich mit Trent abgeben würde. LAWRENCE: Schwarz, Anfang bis Mitte 20. Gut aussehend und verdammt witzig. Er ist clever und versucht bereits, sein eigenes Unternehmen aufzubauen. Er setzt eine weiß klingende "good ol' boy" Stimme auf, wenn er mit seinen Geschäftspartnern spricht. NOLAN: Er trägt ein T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift "F**K CHRISTMAS - The asterisks are snowflakes". Aber wenn eine ältere Dame vorbei kommt, verschränkt er die Arme, um es zu bedecken. Nolan gibt sich wie ein Rebell, aber ist genauso spießerisch wie der Rest von uns. CHELSEA: Attraktive College-Mädchen. Befreundet mit BREE, aber nicht so sexy wie sie. BREE: Attraktive Freundin zu Chelsea, definitiv die sexiere der beiden, und sie zieht sich so an, dass man den Unterschied klar erkennt. Hot as Hell! ...¹''' Quellen * '''¹Director and Casting Breakdown for Friday the 13th (Remake)